A Samurai & Her Knight
by GinryuFox
Summary: I never thought a freaky stone would send me back in time. I knew it was trouble and now I'm helping a bunch of knights and there King save people from giants. What is going on! Elmont/OC


I'm sorry if there are some spelling errors in the story, I'm using WordPad since the labtop I'm using doesn't have Microsoft Word on it.

* * *

**Prologue**

Running...

Running..

That's all she'd been doing was running. Running from what was chasing her. She was running so fast and blind through the trees that branches and leaves whipped at her leaving dirt and scratches on her face and arms. She didn't know how long or how far she ran, only that she had to get away quickly and find somewhere safe to hide out.

She reached a breaking in the trees and slid to a stop as she entered a clearing. She scanned the clearing for a way out and came upon an edge. Moving quickly towards it she stopped. Looking around she realized that the edge was really a cliff. The cliff overlooked a valley that had a river running through with trees on both sides.

The wind whipped at her face cooling her down and blowing her ponytail and bangs around. Her chest heaved up and down with each breath she took. As she looked over the valley, thoughts swam inside her head. Thoughts about her family and friends. Thoughts about what they were doing, how are they? And thoughts about what she's going to do next. She knew she couldn't keep running or evade what was chasing her forever. Knowing she needed to think of something, she released a sigh and adjusted the strap over her right shoulder making sure that what was connected to the strap was safe and secure.

She released another sigh and shoved her hands into her pockets. She withdrew her right hand when it came into contact with something cool. Pulling it out, she held it in her hand staring at it. The items turned out to be her pocket watch necklace and a stone that had a blue flash. to it. The stone itself was shaped like a tear drop, that was wire wrapped to a sterling silver chain. She believed the stone was call Blue Labradorite.

Frowning at the thing, it had been nothing but trouble since the day she was given it. So she wound up her arm intending to throw it, when the voice of her grandfather rang in her head stopping her.

_"This stone is a family heirloom just like that watch I gave you. It has been in our family for generations. It is said that it could keep you safe and if you wish hard enough it along with the watch would grant you your hearts greatest wish."_

_"Really grandpa?" Her younger self asked excitedly._

_He chuckled. "Really. And to think when your older I'll pass it on to you."_

Her eyes widen for a second before shaking her head. Her frown deepened. How could an old watch and freaky stone grant her, her hearts greatest wish. She rolled her eyes before pulling both chains over her head and letting them hang around her neck near rest her heart. She just knew her granddad would be very cross with her if she threw away the stone. Considering its sentimental value. Sighing yet again, she scanned the cliff face looking for a safe place to climb down. When she realized their wasn't a safe way down, she turned away and began walking hoping she could get out of the forest soon.

"Great view isn't it?"

Hearing the question she froze mid-step, tensing at the voice. Spinning around her eyes scanned the clearing only to have them land on a man whose back was to her, standing near the edge staring at the valley below.

The man had blonde hair cut short towards his head. She couldn't see his face since he was facing away from her. But he seemed to be wearing a grey business suit with a white buttoned up shirt and black dress shoes.

"I always enjoyed views such as this. So peaceful you never suspect anything is amiss." He paused, "Wouldn't you agree?"

As he was speaking her hand had been slowly but surely moving towards what she had strapped to her back. Hoping and praying he wouldn't notice what she was doing. She froze when she noticed he was turning around. With his face now visible to her, he had a goatee with bits of white mixed in with both his side burns and the goatee. And his eyes, which seemed to soften at the sight of her, were blue-grey. He also seemed to be smiling, almost gently, at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you?"

If possible, his smile got bigger. "I'm no one of importance."

Her suspicion didn't go away it rose. There's just no way a guy dressed like he was goes walking into a forest just for the view. He had to be up to something and she wasn't aiming to find out what.

_CRASH_

The noise had both snapping their heads in the direction. They could hear the sound of multiple stomping sounds coming their way. The sounds also seem to be coming from all around them. Not just from one direction but from all sides.

Baking up until she was standing next to the strange man, she slid into a defensive stance right hand resting over her left shoulder, ready for whatever came out of the forest. It wasn't long before all sound stopped. Leaving the forest completely silent. No birds chirping, not even the sound of insects. Reading her muscles waiting, while the man on her left seemed completely at ease. For a few minutes nothing happened, everything seemed to be standing still.

Then suddenly something burst through the trees. They were finally able to see what had been making all that noise. Staring in shock at what she was seeing, for standing in the clearing were faded bronze robots. The bots looked like the male and female steambots from a Sims game. Some had damage and some didn't. And a few even had there gears showing in their stomachs.

The man sighed. "It seems we have some unwanted company."

"No shit." She deadpanned, giving him a flat look.

He shot her a disapproving glare.

Before either of them could defend themselves, one of the steambots shot forward and slammed into her, knocking her into a tree hard. She let out a pained cry as she collided with the tree. The man-made to move towards her only to have another bot knock him into a tree. Both were down and dazed from the blows, unable to see clearly.

Cackling filled the air as a figure appeared standing on a tree trunk. The figure was dressed head to toe in black, wearing a hooded cloak. He seemed to be carrying a giant scythe. You couldn't see their whole face except for the huge insane grin they had on their face. His grin seemed to grow, nearly splitting his face, when his head turned in the direction of the downed blonde male.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here, it seems a little blonde bird has flown into my hands." He chuckled. "My master will reward me handsomely for you."

Before he could move towards him a steambot landed at his feet. Both men turned their heads and stared. The previously downed and dazed young woman was standing leaning her back against the tree. Her bangs hid her eyes from view.

"Your not taking him."

"Your still moving? What a pity." He mocked sighed. "I was hoping of asking my master about letting me keep you as a pet."

"I'm no one's pet asshat."

He shrugged carelessly. "Oh well."

The blonde male spoke up, "Are you crazy kid? You can't hope to take him on? He'll kill you before you can get within a few feet of him."

"I don't care. I may not know or trust you, but I'd rather you not end up in this psycho's hands. Besides," She lifted her head and smiled gently with her eyes closed at him. "I'll at least be giving you a chance to get away from him. As they say live today, fight tomorrow."

The blonde man stared at her shocked. He didn't know whether if she was either brave or stupid. He was leaning towards the latter.

The cloaked male threw his head back cackling. "Your funeral."

He nodded his head and five steambots attacked. There was a flash and the bots stopped moving. The girl hadn't moved from her place leaning against the tree. The cloaked man frowned tilting his head in wonder. The girl pushed off the tree and started walking towards them while the bots did nothing. As soon as she cleared them, they fell into a million pieces, leaving the two males shocked.

"W-w-what did you do?" He stuttered angrily.

Instead of answering she lifted up her left right hand and showed them what she had. An old katana sat snuggly in her hand. She pointed it at the cloaked male as if challenging him. He growled at her and waved his hand, More bots flew at her. She gripped her katana with both hands and crouched a little. When the first few came within distance she sprung up and struck them down. Twisting and twirling, slashing they never stood a chance. As she took them down, some managed to get in a few good hits but she just struck back harder and faster. When she managed to destroy all of the bots, she was breathing heavily and her clothes had several tears and blood stains.

She flicked her blade aside before pointing it at him again. He growled again and flew straight for her. There weapons clashed creating sparks that rained every where. She dodged, duck, slashed and parried blows. There seemed to be no end to the match until they clashed one last time and was sent skidding back away from each other.

He couldn't believe it! This nobody was holding her own against him and seemed to be besting him even in her condition. He released a roar and charged at her. When he got within range she spun around and slid to a stop as soon as he passed. Neither moved standing completely still. Until suddenly the cloaked male fell to the ground unable to move. The girl stood up and started to walk away, sheathing her katana.

"Don't dare walk away from me! We aren't finished yet!" He yelled angrily, blood dripping down from his chin.

But she ignored him and carried on walking.

_CRACKKKKK_

Right beneath her feet the ground began breaking. The blonde man shot to his feet and ran towards her. He reached for her before the ground gave away under her feet and she fell down. His hand gripping thin air as she fell down. As she fell tears stinged her closed eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had saved someone from being taken and now she was about to die...

Without her noticing the stone around her neck began to glow as her thoughts ran through her mind.

She had many regrets but the one thing she regrets the most was not being able to find the one thing her heart wants most in the world...

The stone glowed brighter until the glow cover her completely.

_Love of another._

* * *

At the same time a young fourteen year old boy was running along a path, crying. This young boy's name is Jack.

The reason for why this boy was running and crying, was because his father, his only parent left, had died not to long ago leaving him with his awful uncle. Coming to a stop by a river, he fell to his knees as sobs raked his body. He clutched his hands only to feel something in his left. Opening his hand, he looked at the item. He recognized the item as his mother's necklace, a Blue Labradorite. He was told by his mother that the stone could grant you your hearts greatest wish. He believed her.

He just wished there was at least someone who understood what it was like to be different and be seen as nothing but trouble. Underestimated greatly. Jack clutched the necklace in his hand that seemed to glow without his notice.

He held the necklace close to his heart and closed his eyes, and he wished with all his heart. That there was someone who understood him like, like an older sibling would.

The stone glowed brighter until it engulfed the whole clearing. When the glow died down Jack opened his eyes, blinking them, and looked around. Immediately he noticed something different about the place. There lying in the center was a body. Jack immediately ran towards it, hoping the person was alright and not injured. He noticed the body belong to that of a young woman who seemed to be unconscious and injured. He knuged her shoulder hoping she would wake up.

At first nothing happened then he heard a groan. The young woman began to move. She slowly sat up on her knees clutching her head.

"Hey are you okay miss?"

"I'll let you know in a second kid." She groaned.

Jack huffed. "I'm not a kid."

The girl lifted her head and stared at him. Jack's light blue eyes locked with sky blue that had flecks of green in them.

She smirked at him. "Well you look like one to me...kid."

Jack growled as she chuckled at his frustration. The girl sighed and got up off the ground and looked around with confusion on her face.

"Hey kid where are we?"

Jack tilted his head curiously. "We're in the Kingdom of Cloister."

She turned towards him, shock clear on her face. "Where?!"

"The Kingdom of Cloister."

It was quiet between the two when all of a sudden loud swearing filled the air. It coming from the young woman shocking Jack. After a while he became curious about the girl in front of him. Wondering who she is and where did she come from? She dressed differently than the people of Cloister.

"Who are you? My names Jack."

The girl stopping mid cursing and turned her head towards him. Having forgotten all about him. She calmed herself down and nodded her head at him smiling gently.

"My names Christen, nice to meet you Jack."

"Likewise." He smiled back.


End file.
